


The phantom of the ABC

by T1m3lrdruth



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Artist Grantaire, F/M, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1m3lrdruth/pseuds/T1m3lrdruth
Summary: In a world where the characters of Les mis are in phantom of the opera.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire/Montparnasse, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Think of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I hope to update at least twice a week (or possibly more) some of the roles had to be switched around but I really hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it! Till next time!

The Opera Populaire buzzed in anticipation for its new era, the stage was an chaotic sight as dancers and set managers alike littered it in preparation for that nights new performance of Hannibal. However the disarray soon calmed when the owner of the opera house Monsieur Bienvenu had walked onto the stage stopped the days rehearsal to make an announcement.

"Monsieur Combeferre, Madame Fantine, ladies and gentlemen, Please if I could have your attention please? Thank you." He smiled at the crowd before him before continuing "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement." He paused again "I can now tell you that these were all unfortunately true however it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Jean ValJean and Monsieur Javert."

The two older men made their way up to the stage to Monsieur Bienvenu's side, while one of men looked friendly and approachable the other was quite the opposite

"I trust these two men completely, so please Gavroche" he tilted his head up to look at the young boy sat on one of the catwalks "no pranks."  
Gavroche let out a small huff and pouted as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure that some of you have seen Monsieur Jean ValJean before" M Bienvenu gestured to the man on his left, who donned his usual large dark green overcoat and matching top hat, Some of the crowd nodded.

"Monsieur Javert is his business partner." He explained simply now gesturing to the slender man dressed in dark blue.

ValJean smiled "And we are deeply honoured to be here and also to introduce our new patron, Monsieur Marius Pontmercy" with that a thin young man joined the new owners on the stage.

"My grandfather and I are honoured to support all the arts, especially the world renowned Opera Populaire" Marius beamed at the company.

M Bienvenu stood proudly Infront of his family, "Gentlemen, I believe it's time to be introduced to everyone!" The old man said with gusto turning to find that Mme Thénardier had pushed her way forward.

"Ah this is our leading soprano, Madame Thénardier, for five seasons now." She flashed them her largest fake smile as a man forced his way through the crowd to stand beside the Madame.

"And her husband Monsieur Thénardier" who smiled sickly at them.

"An honour, Monsieur." The young Pontmercy reached forward and shook hands with the tennor, "I would stay but I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal." He recived two very disappointed frowns, "I will, nonetheless, be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." He gave the crowd one last polite smile before rushing off the stage.

"Thank you, Monsieur Pontmercy. Once more if you please, Monsieur." Combeferre conducted gaining some level of attention from the singer.  
M

Thénardier sauntered off to the side to her personal assistants proclaiming "he loves me" a multitude of times.

"Monsieurs, this opera is like a family to me" M Bienvenu confided in the men, "I am too old to run this opera house now, but I trust you will care for it just as well as I did, no?" The man looked up at his successors.

"Of course" Javert answered simply, his face still stoic as ever.

"Thank you" the elder man patted both their arms with a sad smile and walked away from the pair.

"Gentlemen" a familiar voice called the new owners attention to the figure approaching them.

"Fantine!" Val Jean opened his arms and gave the operas ballet teacher a hearty hug,"it's wonderful to see you" he smiled at the blonde.

"Likewise, it seemed that you didn't get a full tour" she began to walk further into the stage expecting the two men to follow suit.

"No not completely" javert replied coldly.

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieurs" she said stopping them so they could observe the ballet dancers practice.

"I can see why, who's that blond girl?" Val Jean pointed to one of the dancers.

"Surely you haven't forgotten her, she's my daughter Cosette" Fantine chuckled softly at Val Jeans antics.

"Of course not! She's grown up exceptionally well, and I see she inherited her mother's beauty" he smiles fondly.

"Ahem" Javert cleared his throat loudly "the tour?" He inquired briskly.

"Yes- my most promising students, Eponine, Musichetta, Jean Prouvaire and Courfreyac." The ballet teacher indicated who each student was.

"We also have a very talented collection of singers, Bahorel is chorus master" she pointed at a tall bald man talking to two men, "and those are our best supporting chorus members, Bousette and Feuilly." Both owners nodded, retaining names and roles for the future.

"Ah! Our resident doctor- Joly!" Fantine called to a man tending to a sprained foot, who looked up and nodded curtly before giving his full thought to the patient Infront of him.

The trio made their way back to the front of the stage, where Val Jean turned to the conductor.

"Mosieur Combeferre, isn't there a rather marvelous aria in Act Three of "Hannibal"? Perhaps if Monsieur…". He quirked an eyebrow up with the surgestion. "If you have the time of course." He added thoughtfully, by this time Monsieur Thénardier had already perked up and had made his way over to the two men.

"Yes...yes... Combeferre?" He looked at the poor man expectedly.

"If Monsieur commands it" he sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yes I do." The tennor commanded.

The pianist began the aria and Monsieur Thénardier began to sing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye." There was a few audible moans as the tennors loud and overpowering voice filled the auditorium. "Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try!" (This gained a few more winces)

"On that day that not so distant day, where you are far away and free. If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me." The man stopped and awaited his que before continuing "think of me! think of me-"

Thénardier's voice was cut off by a mixture of screams, shouts and a screen which lowered abruptly causing him to be knocked down onto the floor. The stage flocked around the scene, some to try and help remove the tennor from under the wood others simply to observe.

"It's the phantom!" Cosette proclaimed to her friends "He's here!".

"Cosette." Val Jean turned to her "This is no time for ghost stories." He warned her sternly.

Monsieur Bienvenus voice rang out signaling his return to the stage "Montparnasse! Would someone please get Montparnasse down here."

"Montparnasse?" Javert asked curiously

"The chief of the flies." The elderly man explained surprisingly calm "He's responsible for this, he must know what's happening."

A young dark haired man walked onto the stage, thick rope in hand.

"Please Monsieur, don't look at me! For god's my witness I was not at my post" Montparnasse shook his head. "Please Monsieur there's no one there, and well if there is it must be a ghost!" He raised his voice at the end causing a few of the ballet girls to squeal.

"He's there! The phantom of the opera!" Cosette persisted, holding onto Courfreyac's arm tightly.

"Cosette please!" Val Jean warned again before addressing the tennor, "Monsieur these things do happen."

"These….things...do...happen?" The shrill voice of Mme Thénardier filled the air as she stormed over to the gentleman. "You have been here FIVE MINUTES! What do you know?!" she yelled putting herself Infront of her husband. "These things!" She gestured angrily to the fallen screen "happen ALL THE TIME!" she shreiked "For the past THREE years! These things do happen! And did you stop them happening?" She pointed an accusing finger at the former owner, "No! And you! your as bad as him!" She twisted her arm to point at Val Jean. "Well untill you stop these things" she waved her arms around her in a mad flurry, "these things do not happen!" She grabbed her partner's arm and began to pull him away from the stage.

"Amateurs!" The tennor shouted to the men as he was dragged away.

"Well Monsieurs there isn't much I can do to help now, good luck." M Bienvenu sighed, "if you need me I shall be in Digne." He stated retreating off the stage once more.

"Mme and M Thénardier, will be back?" Javert asked the crowd.

"Do you think so Monsieur Javert?" Fantine had rejoined the men. "I have a message from the opera ghost" She declared, brandishing a letter in her hand.

"Fantine not you too!" ValJean groaned.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house!" She hit Val Jeans arm lightly, "And commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use."

"That's the best seat in the house!" Javert affirmed furiously.

"And reminds you that his salary is due." She continued.

"His salary?" Javert let out a icy chuckle.

"Well Monsieur Bienvenus payed him 20000 francs a month." The ballet teacher shrugged, "Perhaps you can afford more with the Pontmercy family as your patron?" She jested a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Fantine I was hoping to announce that publically tonight but it appears that we will have to cancel as we have lost our leading couple" Val Jean uttered lowly.

"Is there not an understudy?" Javert inquired.

"An understudy!" Combeferre had piped up from his place in the orchestra pit, "there are no understudies this production is new!"

"Cosette could sing it sir, well Mme Thénardier's part at least." Bahorel surgested having moved closer to the trio. "She's an excellent singer." He persisted.

"But what about Monsieur Thénardier? Who will play his role?" Val Jean requested.

The room was silent for a moment before someone let out a loud gasp.

"GRANTAIRE!" Courfreyac exclaimed startling everyone around him, "sorry!" He offered a coy smirk.

"He right" Fantine said faintly.

"Who's this grantaire?" Javert looked around the crowd that had gathered.

"He's one of the best painters!" Feuilly offered.

"A painter?!" Javert blurted.

"He's been receiving lessons from a great teacher." Fantine assured the men, "would someone go fetch him please?" She requested.

"I'll go!" Eponine called and ran off into the opera house to find the artist.

~~~

Eponine had ran her best in her ballet shoes towards the art department, scanning the level for a man with wild black curly hair.

"Grantaire!?" She called making her way further into the area.

"has anyone seen grantaire?" She asked one of the artists closest to her.

"I think he was in the back store room the last time I saw him." The artist pondered, nodding towards a door at the back of the studio.

"Thank you!" She gave the man a smile before she rushed to the door, opening the creaky door and poking her head inside.

"Grantaire?" She called again softly, scanning the dark room.

"Ponine?" A messy haired, paint splattered grantaire appeared around a large wooden cut out.

"You are wanted on the stage." She raised an eyebrow at her friends confused expression, "now.".

"Why on earth am I 'wanted'?" Grantaire grumbled putting a paintbrush down and walking towards Eponine.

"You'll see" she gave him her biggest smirk before grabbing his hand running out of the store room and towards the main stage.

"Ponine!" Grantaire protested as he stumbled after her.

"You don't want to keep them waiting." She tugged him harder once they reached the main floor.

"Who?!" He pressed but got no reply. 

When Eponine neared the stage with Grantaire still in tow, some of the crowd turned and watched as the two came forward.

"What's-" Grantaire was quickly shushed before he was abruptly pushed Infront of his friend.

"Ah Grantaire!" He was faced with Fantine's kind face. "We have a dilemma, sadly Monsieur and Madame Thénardier have both quit tonight's performance."

He gave her a quizical look "and we are in need of an suitable understudy for Monsieur Thénardier."

"He's a absolute mess!" Javert whispered sharply at his partner.

"Give him a chance." ValJean retorted.

"Who have you been receiving singing lessons from boy?" Javert pressed looking down at the artist.

"I don't know sir." He answered, picking nervously at the dried paint on his hands.

"Oh not you as well!" Javert groaned.

"Let him sing for you Monsieur he has been well taught." Fantine offered.

"Very well!" ValJean smiled at the artist, making Javert groan again.

"From the beginning of the aria then Monsieur." Combeferre yelled to Grantaire, "Gentlemen if you please?" He asked the new owners pointing to the side of the stage. 

The pianist began the aria again and Grantaire began to sing.


	2. Angel of music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hyped for the next chapter, I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> (Marius is almost as bad as Bousette)  
> Also you can see I blatantly ignore Hugo's idea that grantaire is ugly. He is not.

The second time the aria was sung there was no overpoweringly shrill voice that suffocated the auditorium, but rather the opposite filled the air.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye." Grantaire's voice shook nervously, he spared a glance to Fantine who nodded back reassuringly giving him an element of courage.

"Remember me every so often promise me you'll try." He continued, his voice still shaking slightly.

"ValJean this is doing nothing for my nerves." Javert remarked.

"Don't Javert." His partner gave him a stern glare.

"Though that day, That not so distant day, when you are far away and free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me!" Grantaire's voice had grown more sure of itself as he sang, loosing all traces of his nerves and revealing his powerful yet soft voice.

The crowd that lingered stared at him in shock despite his initial shakey start and in an almost drunken haze Grantaire found himself being pulled throughout the whole of the opera house.  
The reality of it all had finally sunk in when he finished his performance that night.

"You were amazing R!" Jehan had flung himself into Grantaire as soon as the curtain fell, knocking the artist off balance.

"Thanks jehan." He chuckled, spinning the dancer around making him squeal.

"Not to shabby for a painter." Bahorel joked, punching Grantaire's arm playfully when Jehan had finally released him.

"You weren't too bad yourself." He paused "especially for a-" his retort was cut short when he was engulfed in a surprise group hug. An undignified yelp excaped his lips at the sudden contact.

"You were amazing grant!" He heard Feuilly laugh.

"More like unbelievable!" Courfreyac chided.

"Spectacular!" Musichetta beemed squeezing Grantaire harder.

"Marvelous!" Bousette contributed.

"Careful he'll have an ego bigger than Madame Thénardier if you keep complementing him!" Eponine laughed when grantaire scowled at her.

"Give him some space, you're going to suffocate him." Joly laughed as he made his way from backstage to the huddle which had dispurced with his words.

"Yes, you did well, he will be pleased" Fantine had also joined them behind the curtain, "Unfortunately I cannot say the same for the dancers, you need to pay attention when your in practice." She shook her head but smiled at the group, "Come, give Grantaire some rest."  
She lead the group away from the painter, leaving him alone.

Grantaire stood there taking a deep breaths in, grounding him after the rush of the day had wept him off his feet. 

"Bravi...bravi...bravissimi..." The words echoed eerily around him, breaking out of his moment of silence. Grantaire recognised the voice and looked around the stage wildly.

"Grant?" Eponine called out, "Grantaire?" She called again, finding him on the stage where they had left him.

"Grantaire…" the voice sang softly.

"Ah there you are!" Eponine grinned at her friend as she rushed over to him, "but really, you were perfect. I only wish you wouldn't keep secrets from me, who is this new tutor?" She asked, taking Grantaire's hand which had been scrubbed clean erasing the paint that covered his fingers just this morning.

"Eponine, my mother used to talk of angels." He sighed "Now when I sing I can feel him and I know he's here, even here in this room he calls me softly, he's somewhere inside hiding." 

He looks around him again before looking back at Eponine. "don't look at me like that, I know he's allways with me."

"I watched your face from the wing, you were in a world of your own! I hear your voice but the words, their not yours." She looked at Grantaire confused. 

"This angel of music- you know I don't believe in anything but I can't help but believe in him!" He countered with a smile.

"Who is this angel?" She asked 

"I don't know, but he's with me even now." 

"Your hands are cold." Eponine took his other hand gently.

"All around" He added.

"Your face R it's white!" Her gaze was full of consern.

"It- it frightens me, you know I don't get frightened." He let his head hang low.

"Don't be frightened." She lifted his head up with one of her hands.

Grantaire leaned into the touch and hummed, Eponine had always been one of his closest friends.

"I should go find Cosette, she was amazing tonight!" He smiled separating himself from Eponine's hands.

"Be careful, I know what your like!" She warned as he ran off towards Cosette's dressing room.

~~~ 

Marius watched the opera with the new managers in box 5. He wasn't particularly thrilled to have to listen to the Thénardier's shreaking voices for two hours, so when a young blonde girl took stage instead of Madame Thénardier he was pleasantly surprised to say the least. 

The managers had refrained to tell him why they were using an understudy and was more puzzled when a young dark haired man hand also taken Monsieur Thénardier place. 

He didn't let that spoil his experience however, and the more he watched the opera the more he felt compelled to speak to the mystery soprano.  
When the last song ended Marius sprung up from his seat and clapped enthusiastically, which earned him surprised looks from the two men next to him. 

"Sorry, I just love the opera?" He offered, mentally facepalming, sitting back down and watching the audience filter out of the auditorium.

"I think we've made quite the discovery with Mademoiselle Cosette." Javert remarked, Marius perked up at the mention of the soprano.

"And with Monsieur Grantaire." ValJean added, reminding him of the artists performance.

"Indeed, not a single refund." For once Javert sounded pleased. 

Once all the pleasantries and formalities were dealt with Marius excused himself from his company and practically ran towards the backstage dressing rooms. 

This proved more difficult than the young patron had realised as crowds had gathered in practically all of the hallways of the opera house and although Marius was relatively slim he found it difficult to slip his way through the waves of people. 

Eventually after copious amounts of searching Marius finally stumbled upon Cosette's temporary dressing room. The patron stood outside her door for a minute before realising that he had nothing to present her with, he scanned around him before his eyes fell upon a red rose within a simple flower arrangement. 

"Perfect!" He chuckled at his own nervousness and quickly took the rose before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" A cheery voice called out, Marius opened the door a little too eagerly resulting to him tumbling into the room.

"Ah! Sorry mademoiselle!" He spluttered as he managed to catch himself.

Cosette giggled "it's quite alright Monsieur." She stood up from her dressing table and walked over to the awkward man.

"I...uh...you were wonderful tonight!" Marius babbled.

"Thank you...?" Cosette paused, "I'm sorry sir but I don't know your name." She pouted slightly.

"It's Marius! Marius Pontmercy." He smiled at her "oh! This is for you." The patron held up the rose what miraculously hadn't been crushed.

Cosette blushed and accepted the rose from Marius with a deep curtsey.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany to dinner tonight?" His face flushed profusely.

"I would love too!" Cosette's face lit up.

"Well, let us be on our way." Marius offered Cosette his arm which she took gratefully and followed him out of the opera house. 

~~~

The once bustling corridors were deserted as Grantaire wandered through them towards Cosette's dressing room. Shadows of the party lingered through rouge strands of confetti and empty champagne flutes. 

The silence was deafening.

It didn't take Grantaire long to reach the room, so he wasted no time by knocking gently on the door. When there was no reply he knocked again before opening the door. 

"Cosette?" He asked looking into the chamber, in which there was no sign of his co-star.

"I must of missed her." He grumbled to his self as he walked in and peered into the dressing table mirror. It was the first time that day he had managed to actually look into a mirror, the paint that almost always decorated his skin had been scrubbed away, his wild untamed hair was combed back. 

Grantaire was a rather handsome man, with a rugged charm about him which presented itself with his strong jaw and slightly bent nose from when he broke it in a boxing match.

He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing an elaborate white overcoat which he shrugged off, along with its matching wait coat.  
The painter let out a huff of air as he ran his hands through the product that was used to pin down his hair.

A bang at the door snapped him back into the present.

"Who is it?" He raised his voice, as he moved towards the door to open it. 

"Grantaire?" A confused voice questioned from the otherside of the wood.

Grantaire reached forward for the brass handle and pulled the door open swiftly.

"Montparnasse?! What are you doing here?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

"I could ask you the same question." Montparnasse retorted with an raised eyebrow.

"I-." the artist came up short.

"Exactly, you were something else out there-" the stage hand smirked.

"Stop, I've had enough of your games." Grantaire leaned against the door frame.

"What games?! I'm simply congratulating you!" Montparnasse replayed innocently with a small smirk.

"Your allways up to trouble and I don't want any part of it!" He shook his hair, making some of his longer curls bounce softly.

"Oh come come your no fun." Montparnasse wore an animalistic grin as he moved closer to Grantaire.

"I said-" his protests were cut off when Montparnasse latched onto his mouth, he froze for a second before pushing the man away from him and slamming the dressing room door closed.

Time seemed to stop as grantaire collapsed against the cold wood, his knees weak as he slid down to sit on the floor.

"Angel I feel you speak I will listen." The words left Grantaire's mouth before he had even realised, "Angel my soul is weak forgive me, enter at last master." He begged for his own sake that his angel would not be angry, he could not have the one thing that he has ever believed in be thrown away over one stage hand.

"Flattering boy you should know me." Grantaire forgot how to breathe when the sweet words of his angel rang in the air.

"See why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror I am there inside." The lull of his voice pulled the artist up from the floor and over to the large ornate mirror at the end of the room. True to his word as Grantaire gazed into the mirror the faint traces of another face distorted his own.

"Angel-" Grantaire felt his breath hitch at his loss for words as he stared at the face.

"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music." The calmness of the voice washed over grantaire as he lost his hold on reality, "I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music." The voice continued.

The mirror slid open with ease and from within the darkness a gloved hand was offered to Grantaire, he found his own hand reach up and take it.

The hand gripped his and tugged him into the void.


	3. The phantom of the opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with another update as promised, I'm quite happy with this chapter and hope that everyone else enjoys it too!

The darkness faded away, and the tunnel was washed in the weak amber light of a single candle.

Grantaire stared at his angel in awe, relying on the Spector's hand as a guide. 

His eyes strained as he tried to see his guardian clearly but his figure was concealed within the blackness of the surroundings. 

The one thing Grantaire could see however, was a pure white mask that stood out from the Inky darkness, hiding his half of the angels face away from the painter.

"In sleep you sang to me." The realisation hit Grantaire.

"In my dreams you came, your voice it calls to me and speaks my name." He whispers echoed around them as they continued down the dark path.

"But untill I dream again, now I find the phantom of the opera is here inside my mind." His loose grip on the gloved hand tightened.

"Sing once again with me." The angel's demand was firm.

"Our strange duet." Grantaire felt his breath hitch again and had to stop himself from stumbling on the uneven stone floor.

"My power over you grows stronger yet." He could of sworn that his angel was smiling, the artist blinked before looking back at the void of the tunnel.

"And through you turn from me to glance behind." Grantaire's head snaped back to face his angel.

"The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind." The angel purred, his voice intoxicated Grantaire like strong liquor, making him lightheaded and dizzy.

"Behind that mask you wear?" He found himself asking.

"It's me you hear." The voice breathed not answering Grantaire.

A strangely familiar melody played in Grantaire's head, he gazed up at the figure through his dark lashed before opening his mouth to sing.

"Your spirit and my voice in one combined," tranquility rippled over Grantaire, once again pulling him away from reality, He couldn't help but close his eyes.

"the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind." His angel joined him in perfect harmony. 

Goosebumps pricked Grantaire's tanned skin, the eerie ricochet of their voices collided with the stone walls.

When the artist had reopened his eyes he found that the tunnel had ended, he looked around him. 

The phantom had swapped his candle for a torch, it's large flames flickered and illuminated more of the angels features. 

Grantaire's knees almost gave out, causing him to grab onto the gloved hand tighter. 

His guide was beyond angelic. 

He fought the urge to touch the others face. Grantaires eyes soaked in his Porcelain skin, long blonde eyelashes, impossibly blue eyes, youthfully full lips and practically golden hair which was tied back with a single red ribbon. 

He was the exact opposite of himself. 

The rest of his face was robbed from Grantaire by the mask which he itched to remove. 

Grantaire noticed that the angel was in fact wearing a large black cloak, but hidden underneath was a brilliant red waistcoat embellished with gold finishes along with a matching overcoat. 

He was the embodiment of a god.

"Apollo…" the name slipped out in a small breath, taking Grantaire back slightly making him blush profusely.

The painter found that his angel had stopped Infront of a gondola, gesturing for him to get on. 

Grantaire was unsteady as he tried to get on but he was supported by the ghost of a hand to his back, once he was sat comfortably the phantom mounted and began pushing the gondola along the underground canals.

"He's there the phantom of the opera…" the artist continued singing.

Grantaire leaned back slightly and began vocalising the melody. 

He was completely lost in his own world as he worked up the scales untill he found that he hit the second F, one of the highest notes he had ever sung. Grantaire's hand wandered up to his throat, touching it lightly in shock.

In that time they had managed to make their way into a cave of sorts which had been converted into a living area which was separated from the canals by a large iron gate. 

Mist swirled around the boat and lake bluring the line between the water and the ground.

The angel had stepped out of the gondola and offered his hands down to Grantaire, which he took gratefully as he was half lifted off his feet and onto solid ground.

"Thank you." Grantaire muttered, his cheeks a dusty pink.

The masked man nodded stiffly before walking briskly towards a large organ centerpiece.

"I have brought you, to the scene of sweet music throne, to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music...music." The angels voice dripped like honey, making a cascade of shivers trickle down Grantaire's spine.

He couldn't take his eyes off him.

"You have come here, for one purpose and one alone." The man pointed at Grantaire, passion raging in his eyes.

"since the moment I first heard you sing…" his angels voice became softer and distant, the artist blushed more now that he realised that this angel- this god was praising him. 

"I have needed you with me, to serve me- to sing." The masked man sighed, looking at Grantaire more intensely.

"For my music. My music." Grantaire let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding in. 

Normally Grantaire was rather loud and was unafraid to voice his opinions yet he was left speachless in the presence of the Phantom. 

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation." The angel began to sing, and Grantaire could already feel himself sway under the man's harmonious voice. 

The other man took his cloak off and draped it over a bare music stand before advancing towards Grantaire.

"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination." The artist was once more offered his hand and eagerly took it.

"Silently the senses abandon their defences." The softness and richness of his voice took Grantaire by surprise as he was guided through the collection of candelabra and music stands. 

"Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splender" the reflections of the light on the water rippled over everything, making the masked man Infront of the painter more serene then he could of ever imagined. 

Grantaire found himself longing to paint those high cheekbones and exceptionally azure eyes.

"Grasp it. sense it." He was turned to face away from the phantom so that his breath ticked the nape of his neck, shuddering under the sensation.

"tremulous and tender." The painter smiled at the thought but looked back at the iron gate which had closed behind them.

"Turn your face away from the garish light of day" he felt the coolness of a finger trace under his chin and gently bringing his face back towards his tutor, where sharp blue bore into deep muddy green. 

"Turn your thoughts from cold, unfeeling light." He backed away suddenly as Grantaire leaned in to move closer.

"And listen to the music of the night." The painter followed the man with his eyes as he paced over to the other side of the room.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams." Grantaire was vaguely aware of the familiar hypnotic qualities of his angels voice as he closed his eyes involuntarily.

"Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before." He heard his angel move, the echo of his voice had became less distant. 

Grantaire spared a glance to his side only to find his masked Apollo stood next to him.

"Feel your spirit start to soar." The blue eyed man placed his hand Infront of Grantaire, and began to move it up as he prolonged the last note, he followed the gloved hand untill his head was tilted back and his eyes fluttered back closed. 

"And you'll live like you've never lived before." He lowered his head, his pink lips apart and his lungs starved of air as he lost the ability to breath.

He felt the ghost of the cool hand on his cheek again but when he turned to look he found that the man had moved away.

"Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it closing in around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind" The masked angel returned to the artists side.

"In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night" Grantaire tried to reach his hand up to touch his angels face but pulled back and stepping away from the phantom. 

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!" Apollo gestured around him as he sang, entrancing Grantaire with the continuous movement of his hands.

"Only then can you belong to me" The angel made his way towards Grantaire, so that he stood behind him and his hand hovered over his chest. 

When grantaire finally felt the contact his body melted into the touch, his head falling into the crook of the taller man's elbow.

"Floating falling sweet intoxication" the motion of gentle swaying filled Grantaire's senses.

"Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation" the phantoms hold was delicate.

Grantaire brought his hand up to the others face a briefly came in contact with cool porcelain before his wrist was pryed away and the drowsy state he was in was ripped away as the man released his hold on the painter. 

"Let the dream begin let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write." The grip on his wrist loosened and changed so that the blonde man was holding his hand and tugging him meekly away from the organ. 

"The power of the music of the night." The power of the last note surged through Grantaire, turning his steady legs weak. 

He stared wide eyed at the masked man as his body started to fall, two arms lifted him up.

"You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night." The words danced in Grantaire's head as the darkness consumed him once more.


End file.
